


Sweet Ophelia

by show_me_the_universe



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gelphie, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Smangst, Smut, So yeah, also its not even all angst, but dont worry theres a plot too, its smutty angst, oh god i wrote smut, or as i like to call it..., there's some implied past relationship elphaba/fiyero, theres a lot of softness, this is my first smut pls dont yell at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: “Glinda- do you drink a lot?”“Only when I miss you.”“Do you miss me a lot?”“I think you already know the answer to that, Elphie.”





	Sweet Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i actually did it I wrote smut oh god
> 
> first of all, I mentioned triggers in the tags but I'll mention them here again: explicit sexual content (obviously), implied alcohol abuse, implied self-harm
> 
> also oh my god I ACTUALLY wrote smut, this is my first time writing smut, any feedback would be appreciated
> 
> also this fic is rated explicit for a reason, if you're underage, this fic is not for you
> 
> Title comes from the song Sweet Ophelia by Zella Day, it's completely unrelated to the fic but its been stuck in my head all day and its a great song.
> 
> also it's 2:30 am as i write this, and im posting it completely unedited, and I'm sorry

Elphaba shivered as she stepped outside. The greedy winds of winter stole the air from her lungs, leaving her breathless. She took a deep breath, coughing as the frigid air settled in her, a deep ache radiating through her entire being.

The winter was brutal; Elphaba was miserable. For a moment she stared at the black sky, wondering if she really should be doing this. She turned back towards the tiny shack that she had called home for the past decade. Was leaving safety a risk she was willing to take? She grasped the locket at her neck- inside it was the pink petal of a flower that had long since withered.

She needed to do this. No amount of wind or cold or snow would stop her.

Without any further hesitation, she leapt on her broom and took off into the sky.

* * *

Elphaba decided there was no point in trying to disguise herself. It was the middle of the night, no one would be around to see her. Besides, everyone thought she was dead- no one would be looking for her anyway.

She approached the gates of the extravagant palace, hesitating once more. With a deep breath, she walked up to one of the guards, making sure that she was still hidden in the shadows.

“State your name and business.”

“My name-” She froze, wondering how much she should reveal, “My name doesn’t matter. I seek immediate audience with the Good Witch of Oz.”

“Excuse me? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Her Goodness will make an exception for me, I’m certain of it.”

“What makes you so certain that Glinda the Good will accept a random stranger off the streets in the middle of the night?”

Elphaba stepped into the light, revealing her face, laughing to herself as she watched the guard nearly faint from shock, “Let’s just say that Glinda and I have a bit of history…”

“Y- you’re the Wicked Witch of the West.”

“Yes, I am. The Witch of the West, alive and well. Please don’t use the term ‘wicked’ though, I find it quite offensive. You see, wickedness is in the eye of the beholder. What is wicked to you might seem completely reasonable to me and vice versa. But I’d hate to bore you with a late night chat on morality and ethics, so how about you let me in to see Glinda?”

“Are you going to hurt her?”

“I have no intention of hurting anyone tonight. Although I am growing rather impatient with you, so my intentions could very easily change if you don’t hurry up with an answer.”

“Will… will you be requiring an escort to Her Goodness’ chambers?”

“I think not. Her quarters are on the fourth floor, west wing, right?”

“Yes- how did you know that?”

“I have my ways.”

* * *

The halls of the Emerald Palace were dimly lit, the shadows making the massive corridors appear even more daunting. The last time she had set foot in here was all those years ago, to confront the Wizard. The memories haunted her- freeing the Monkeys, coming so close to reconciliation, only to find Dr. Dillamond, trembling and scared and completely unable to speak. That had been the last straw for Elphaba. It was then that she decided she was going to fight the Wizard and his twisted regime until she drew her last breath.

She reached the top of the fourth flight of stairs, where she was faced with an incredibly regal looking portrait of the Good Witch of Oz. That’s what her biggest problem was. She had dedicated herself to fighting the Wizard and all his associates, but Glinda, _her_ Glinda, had found herself among the Wizard’s allies.

After failure among failure to help her friends and fight for Animals, it became strikingly clear that what Elphaba needed to do was vanish.

But it turns out that faking one’s own death led to a horribly lonely life. After nearly ten years in complete isolation, Elphaba needed the comfort of another human embrace, and who better than the girl she had spent her college years with, her best friend, her lover, her political enemy- Miss Glinda Upland.

She stood outside the doors to Glinda’s chamber, a room she had visited quite a few times before faking her death.

No hesitation this time. Elphaba knocked on the door.

“It’s one in the morning, what in Oz’s name do you want?” Elphaba nearly fell apart at the very sound of that achingly familiar voice, even if she was annoyed.

The door opened, and finally, _finally_ , Elphaba was face-to-face with her again after all these years.

“You…” Glinda murmured, her voice a low, silky whisper, “You’re alive.”

“Hi,” Elphaba replied. She was going to continue on, apologize for disappearing, explain herself. There was so much she needed to say, but she was cut off by Glinda pulling her into the room by the collar of her dress and kissing her _hard._ In a matter of seconds, she had Elphaba pinned to the wall and was absolutely ravishing her- lips, teeth, tongue, hands in her hair- everything was happening all at once and it was a complete shock to Elphaba.

Glinda took a half step back, pulling away but still caressing Elphaba’s face. “You don’t know how long I’ve needed that.”

“Believe me, I do,” Elphaba answered, wrapping an arm around Glinda’s waist to pull her back in- but she froze when Glinda stepped away.

“Elphaba…” She paced across the room, picking up a bottle from her nightstand and drinking from it, “It’s been ten fucking years since I’ve last seen you.”

“I know. I’m sorry I couldn’t come back sooner.”

“It’s fine.” Glinda walked back over to Elphaba and took her hands with a sigh, “It’s just nice to be able to see you again.”

“You’re not mad?”

Glinda laughed so abruptly that she snorted, “Of course I’m mad. I’m furious and relieved and happy and broken and overwhelmed. I’m feeling such a- a confusifying mess of emotions right now. But I’m also super drunk and I really don’t feel like dealing with any of that right now.”

“That’s fair.” Elphaba glanced at the nightstand. Two empty bottles, and a half empty third. “Do- do you drink a lot?”

“Only when I miss you.”

Elphaba shivered as Glinda’s hands traced her spine.

“Do you miss me a lot?”

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Glinda whispered as she kissed Elphaba just as intensely as before. She tasted like alcohol and desperation; they hadn’t kissed like this in years. It was messy and hungry and needing and at some point Glinda had accidentally bit Elphaba’s lip harder than she had meant to.

“Sorry,” Glinda’s voice was heavy as she gently wiped the faint streak of blood off Elphaba’s lip, followed by a gentle ghost of a kiss.

As Glinda continued to kiss her softly, slowly, Elphaba began to process that this was _real_. After ten years of loneliness, she had finally gained the courage to return to Oz, and this was who she had made the journey for.

And by Oz, was the journey worth it.

Elphaba took control again, kissing her love with every ounce of passion she could muster. Her green hands tangled in golden locks of hair; she had never felt more at home than in this moment.

Glinda moaned softly against her lips, an innocently wicked sound that reminded Elphaba that she was here for a _reason_. With a new sense of determination, she slid her hands up the back of Glinda’s silky nightgown, intending to remove the garment, wanting full access to every inch of her love’s soft skin.

“Wait.” Glinda cut her off. Elphaba froze, terrified she’d done something wrong. “Elphie, dear, that’s awfully bold of you to try and undress me already, when you’re still in your full traveling gear, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I suppose you’ll just have to change that then, won’t you?”

“You still wear capes? Unironically?” Glinda laughed as she took off the outermost layer of Elphaba’s outfit.

“It’s a traveling cloak, not a cape.” Elphaba retorted.

“It’s a cape, Elphaba, and you wear it because it looks cool when you fly on your broom and you’ve always been one for drama.”

“It’s a cape, but it has sleeves and a hood and it’s designed for warmth more than for style, so it’s a cloak.”

“Regardless of what it is, it’s coming off along with the rest of your traveling outfit.” She tossed the cape/cloak aside dismissively, “Still wearing all black, I see? You haven’t changed a bit.”

“You have.” Elphaba observed, just now taking notice of the dark circles under Glinda’s eyes. “You look more tired, more... worn.”

“It’s been a long ten years, my love. People change. Don’t you worry about me.” She punctuated her sentence with a quick kiss to Elphaba’s lips before turning her around to undo the corset of Elphaba’s dress.

Elphaba shivered as her dress fell to the floor, leaving her in just her underclothes. She kicked off her heavy boots, surprised at how ridiculously soft the carpet of the palace was. Maybe it was Animal fur. Only the finest luxuries in the Emerald City, she figured.

Any thoughts concerning the flooring of the room were quickly abandoned when Glinda stepped up behind Elphaba, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her ever closer. With less fabric separating them, Elphaba could feel every soft curve of Glinda pressing into her back- not quite skin against skin, but so tantalizingly close.

“I’ve missed you,” Glinda said as she pressed a kiss to Elphaba’s shoulder, trailing her fingers across her stomach. “I’ve missed this.”

For a moment they just stood there, savoring the silence, the closeness, the pure intimacy of just _being_ together.

After an eternal moment of silent embrace, Elphaba, growing quite restless, stepped out of the embrace and turned around to face Glinda once again, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

“Wait… what’s in the locket?” Glinda asked, reaching for the necklace that was at the same level as her face.

“See for yourself,” Elphaba replied, letting glinda reach behind her to undo the golden clasp.

“A flower petal?” Glinda stared at the locket.

“From the flower you gave me back at Shiz. The first time you told me I was beautiful.”

“You… you kept that? After all these years, you… you kept the dried up petal of a flower.”

“It reminds me of you. It helps me keep you close to my heart, always.”

“That’s so sweet, Elphie.” Glinda kissed her cheek, then walked over to the nightstand, setting the weathered locket down before taking another drink of booze, “But as much as I love standing around half-naked, being all sentimental, I’d much rather move on with business.” Elphaba took particular notice of how Glinda’s hips swayed as she paced across the room.

“Business? That’s what this is?”

“Elphaba, please, you know what I meant.” Glinda sat down on the bed and took off her nightdress, revealing nearly every inch of her silky skin. “Look, I even saved you the trouble of undressing me.”

Elphaba blushed, taken aback by Glinda’s forwardness. “How… how kind of you.” She stayed frozen where she stood, though, practically incapable of forming a coherent thought, much less moving.

Glinda laughed as she stood up and pulled Elphaba onto the bed, on top of her. Their lips met again in their most passionate kiss of the night. Glinda raked her nails down Elphaba’s back, eliciting from her something that was between a gasp, a growl, and a moan. Elphaba blushed, unaware that she was capable of making such an intriguing noise.

One thing that Elphaba noticed as her hands roamed across Glinda’s body was that she was certainly skinnier. Her breasts- Elphaba drew her thumb over a hardened nipple, earning a muffled gasp from Glinda- were still as full as ever, but everything else about her was thinner. She had lost that healthy softness from the days of her youth. But even despite her more delicate frame, she was still as beautiful as ever.

Elphaba’s lips left her mouth, pressing kisses along her jawline and her neck, leaving a faint mark on her collarbone, before shifting her attention lower to the nipples she had been teasing with her thumbs.

Glinda gasped and tensed for a split second when Elphaba’s sharp teeth grazed against her skin in a painfully delightful way.

Elphaba sat up immediately. “Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.” Glinda said. Elphaba took in the sight of Glinda underneath her. Her golden hair fanned out across the bed, framing her face like a halo. Her arms were above her head, as if she were stretching. It was then that Elphaba noticed the multitude of scars on her forearms. Faint, small, worn away with time, but they were still there.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Elphaba said, gently running a thumb across the scars. “The last thing I want is for you to ever be in pain.”

Glinda sighed. “Elphaba, I made decisions while you were gone that weren’t so great.” Her voice filled the dim room. “Your absence and the stress of ruling a nation got to me sometimes, and my ways of dealing with it weren’t good at all. I know you’re worried about me, and I’m so glad to finally have someone back in my life who _actually_ cares. I’d be happy to talk about this more tomorrow. But right now is about us. Just us. No worrying about the past or the future, just us, right now.”

Elphaba smiled. “I love you. You always know exactly what to say and you sound absolutely poetic.”

“I could’ve just told you to shut up and fuck me and it would’ve gotten the exact same point across.”

“Yes, you could’ve,” Elphaba laughed as she kissed Glinda once more, her hand wandering much lower than before. She traced along the curve of her hips, down to the skin between her thighs, so close to where Glinda needed it, but never quite enough.

Elphaba knew exactly what she was doing, slipping off Glinda’s underwear just slowly enough to drive her mad.

Glinda’s legs fell open, exposing her most intimate parts. Hesitantly, Elphaba drew her fingers across the folds, gasping at how warm and wet and welcoming Glinda already was.

Glinda must’ve heard Elphaba’s reaction, because she responded with a light laugh before saying, “You could say I’ve been _anticipating_ this for a while. Ten years is a long time to go without intimacy.”

“You never found anyone else?” Elphaba lazily dragged her fingers up Glinda’s folds, circling her clit slowly.

“You’re the only one for me.” Glinda said, punctuated by a light gasp.

“In an entire decade, you never even touched yourself?” She pressed against Glinda’s clit a tiny bit harder, well aware of the effect she was having on her lover.

“I couldn’t bring myself to. Every time I tried, I would only think of you, and that thought was too much for me to bear.” Glinda rolled her hips, desperate for any friction she could get. “And what about you? How long has it been for you? Surely not as long as it’s been for me? You were with Fiyero after the melting, weren’t you? You faked your death and ran off with him, there had to be a reason for that, hm?”

“Glinda, love, he was a _scarecrow_ , are you implying that I would have been intimate with him despite that?”

“You never said you weren’t.”

“Please, Glinda, it’s very difficult to carry on a conversation and pleasure you at the same time, you’re going to have to choose one or the other. Now, would you like to hear about my sex life with a scarecrow or would you like me to fuck you senseless?”

“Oh, Elphie, you already know the answer.” Glinda leaned back against the pillows.

“Right then.” Elphaba said, removing her hand from between Glinda’s legs, “It was really complicated at first, you know, him being a scarecrow and all--”

“You wicked thing, you are unbelievable, you know that?” Glinda laughed despite the fact that she was growing impatient.

“Hm, I don’t particularly like the term wicked.” Elphaba dipped a fingertip inside Glinda for a brief moment, removing it almost immediately.

“Elphaba Thropp, I have waited ten years for this, please just fuck me already!”

“If you insist.”

With no further delay, Elphaba plunged two fingers into Glinda’s waiting heat. She paused for a moment, letting Glinda become accustomed to her after so long. Slowly, she began to move, refamiliarizing herself with her lover’s most intimate parts.

Glinda moaned, her airy voice echoing through the massive bedroom. “Oh sweet Oz, I’ve needed this more than anything.”

Elphaba kissed her again as she continued to work her fingers inside Glinda. Locked in a kiss, Elphaba could feel every single one of Glinda’s sighs and moans as if they were her own, and the entire experience was incredibly erotic.

“More.” Glinda gasped as she rolled her hips against Elphaba’s hand, and Elphaba took that as a signal to move on. She added a third finger, curling up to that sweet spot that she knew would drive Glinda absolutely crazy.

“Fuck- Elphie!” Glinda’s breath came in short gasps; Elphaba could already feel her tensing up.

Adjusting her angle slightly, Elphaba was able to grind the palm against the apex of Glinda’s thighs. One, two, three repetitions of this movement was enough to send Glinda over the edge, her walls clenching around Elphaba’s fingers.

This, Elphaba decided, was a sight that she had missed. Glinda, all warm and flustered and vulnerable and coming apart, all because of her. It was times like this, as much as she hated the word, that Elphaba truly did feel wicked.

“H-holy shit, Elphie-” Glinda was shaking, still reeling from her orgasm. “Wow.”

“Was it worth the wait?” Elphaba asked as she casually licked her fingers clean.

“Hell yes.” Glinda said as she sat up to kiss Elphaba. “Would you like me to return the favor?”

“More than anything.” Elphaba whispered against Glinda’s lips. “Don’t waste your time teasing me like I did to you, you can save that for another night.”

“Another night, hm?”

“Yes, another night. I wasn’t planning on leaving you again, my dear.”

“Wonderful.” Glinda smiled as she slipped off Elphaba’s underclothes, - black, like everything else she wore, “I’ll make a point of keeping you waiting twice as long as you kept me waiting, some other day. It’s only fair.”

“Get on with it, Glin.” Elphaba moaned, hoping she wasn’t sounding too desperate.

“Hm, very well.” Glinda pressed kisses down across her chest, spending a few seconds teasing each of her nipples before moving kisses lower and lower. She pressed a final, lingering kiss to the plane of Elphaba’s stomach before directing her attention even lower. She took Elphaba’s hand- a physical and emotional anchor for both of them- and began to eat her out.

Elphaba shivered the moment Glinda began her ministrations. She had gone so incredibly long without this, each touch was almost painful in the most pleasurable way.

“Elphaba?”Glinda asked, her voice sending chilling vibrations throughout her body, “Can I try something? Using my tongue _inside?_ ”

“Yes, go ahead.” Elphaba said. She didn’t typically like any sort of penetration, but this proved to be the one exception. Glinda’s mouth was doing wonders to her, and when she used her free hand to press her thumb against her clit, that’s when Elphaba knew she was doomed to come undone.

“Oh fuck, Glinda-!” Elphaba tightened her grip on Glinda’s hand as she came, “Oh sweet ever-loving Oz!” Elphaba had forgotten how embarrassingly vocal she was in bed. “Shit, shit, shit-”

Everything went white hot as Elphaba’s entire world shrank down to only herself and the girl between her legs.

“Holy- fuck.” Elphaba gasped as she came down from her high.

“You certainly are talkative,” Glinda laughed as she sat up.

“Shut up,” Elphaba blushed as she pulled Glinda in for a kiss, loving the wildly unfamiliar feeling of tasting herself on Glinda’s lips.

They broke apart, feeling satisfied. Glinda stood up and stretched, walking towards the bathroom. “There’s another bathroom on the far end of the suite if you feel like freshening up. There’s a dresser in there, feel free to borrow one of my nightgowns.”

“Thanks, love.”

* * *

 

A few minutes later, cleaned up, hair brushed, and fully clothed, the two girls returned to the bedroom. The room still smelled of booze and sex, but it seemed like a distant memory now as they crawled under the blankets, content with just being near each other.

“Elphie?” Glinda whispered into the dark.

“Yes, my sweet?”

“Thank you for coming back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I will write a second part to this. It probably wouldn't have smut. They need to Talk About all the Things they brushed aside in this chapter
> 
> PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think, I know leaving comments on smut can be awkward but like especially since this was my first smut I would love feedback so I know if I did a good job
> 
> ps. if anyone from the wicked discord is reading this... uh.. if you mention A N Y of this in the discord i will kill you the way glinda kills literally everyone in yasmine's fic***
> 
> ***this is an expression, i will not actually kill u i'll just be Big Upset


End file.
